


Laughter is the Best Medicine

by imaginarycircus



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Dirty Jokes, Gen, teamfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-08-09
Updated: 2011-08-09
Packaged: 2017-10-22 09:19:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/236502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imaginarycircus/pseuds/imaginarycircus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kono resorts to extreme tactics to get the team to loosen up post Steve's release from prison.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Laughter is the Best Medicine

**Author's Note:**

> written for gunslingaaahhh's [cuddlefest.](http://gunslingaaahhh.livejournal.com/318570.html)

"Things just haven't been the same since Steve got back." Kono points to the floor and Steve, Danny, and Chin all lie down. "We used to do this all the time when I was surfing. It's better than a group hug."

Kono lies down too and they form a square. Each person has their head resting on the abdomen of one the others. They're all stiff and waiting for it to be not awkward, not like this anymore.

"OK," Kono says. "One night half a hotel was awoken by all this pounding noise coming from one of the rooms. The manager was called and he let himself into the room where he found and old man pounding on the wall with both fists. Stop that!" the manager ordered. "You're disturbing the whole hotel."

"Damn the hotel!" the eldery man spat. "It's the first erection I've had in years, and both my hands are asleep.""

Danny snorted. Chin groaned as if disturbed to hear his baby cousin say the word erection and Steve. He didn't make a sound, but Kono could see his profile. His head was resting on Danny's belly. He was smirking.

She tries again. "A man goes to the doctor suffering from premature ejaculation. "Can you do anything to help me doc?" said the man.

"No, but I can give you the address of a woman who has a short attention span," replied the doctor."

This time Danny laughs. Chin shakes his head. Steve is still smirking.

One last try. "An amorous young couple named Kelly, found themselves stuck tight belly to belly, it seems in their haste, they'd used library paste, instead of petroleum jelly."

Chin covers his face with his hands, but he might be laughing. Danny guffaws and Steve, Steve actually giggles. The sound does not sound like it should come out of that man. And it sets Danny off laughing even harder. His head is on Kono's belly so she can't help, but laugh.

Chin is definitely laughing even though he still has hands over his face. They keep laughing until they're practically crying. Kono's face hurts, her belly aches, and her nose is running. She peers over at Steve and tears are running down his face, but he's laughing more than crying, but maybe a little bit of that too.

It takes a while for them to stop setting each other off, but they sit up and Kono fetches a box of tissues so they can all mop up their faces.

Steve looks a little sad.

"What's up? That was supposed to make you feel better."

"Can we do the group hug too?" He smiles. Kono punches him in the arm, but then throws her arms around him. Danny does too. And Chin rolls his eyes but puts his arms around all of them.

"How long do we have to do this?" Chin asks.

"I'm good," Steve says. He's smiling, really smiling for the first time in weeks. Kono's job is done.


End file.
